Gwendoline Mortan
Professor Gwendoline Astraea MacFarland Mortan (born Gwendoline MacFarland; 3 October), more commonly known as Wendy, is a half-blood witch of the Potter and Mortan families, the only daughter born to Alfred MacFarland and Astoria Mortan (née Malfoy-Potter). She is also the stepdaughter of Corvus Mortan and the elder half-sister of Linus Mortan. Despite her induction into the Mortan family, both Alfred and Astoria shared custody of their daughter following their divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Wendy was Sorted into Ravenclaw House for her academic and enterprising mind, despite having been shown to be a prospective pupil for the Slytherin House. She was closely allied and ran in similar social circles to her cousins Sirius and Aries. Throughout her school years, Wendy subscribed to the true archetype of an academic overachiever, being driven to succeed and going to any extreme in order to fulfill her goals. This personality, combined with her cosseted upbringing, led to a competitive streak that often presented itself both within and outside of the classroom. During her seventh year, she was appointed Head Girl in addition to being a member of Dumbledore's Army and Slug Club. Wendy was frequently credited as being one of the most powerful witches in her family, due to being a consummate scholar as well as a trained Legilimens. Her journey throughout adolescence was marked mainly by her managing her estranged relationship with her father and the excessive strain she experienced in her pursuit for excellence. After her education, Wendy became a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, seeking justice after having lost her brother to the magical underworld. Wendy later returned to Hogwarts where she became the Transfiguration professor and Head of Ravenclaw House. A stern yet wise disciplinarian, she lived to see several future generations come and go, eventually becoming the school's Deputy Headmistress and a staunch member of the Order of the Phoenix. Wendy was private and never married nor birthed any children, despite having a brief romantic entanglement whilst visiting the Muggle world. She also outlived the likes of her brother, her sister-in-law and her niece, whose deaths later encouraged her to adopt a more sensitive outlook on life. Overall, Wendy greatly helped in constructing a sound educational and justice system, and became renowned for the fierce advocacy she demonstrated in the name of her pupils' wellbeing and safety. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical mastery: * Transfiguration: * Legilimency: * Love: Possessions * Fir wand: * Odila's tiara: Relationships Family Parents Corvus Mortan Linus Mortan Megaera Alder Niece Potter family Mortan family Sirius Leander Lily Leander Odysseus Leander Rosemary Potter Aries Peltier III Philip Potter Persia Potter Mallory Potter Nancy Potter Peter Todd Irene Sentiatla Hogwarts staff Etymology Gwendoline is a feminine given name, a variant of Gwendolen. The name is of Welsh origin, meaning "white, fair, blessed, and holy", while the spelling Gwendolen indicates a ring or bow. Astraea is the Latinized form of the Greek Αστραια (Astraia), derived from Greek aster meaning "star". Astraea was the daughter of Astraeus, the god of the dusk, and Eos, the goddess of the dawn. She was a Greek goddess of justice and innocence. After wickedness took root in the world she left the earth and became the constellation Virgo. MacFarland, with variant spellings MacFarlan, MacFarland, MacParlan(d) and MacPharlain, is of Scottish and Irish origin, and is an Anglicized form of the Old Gaelic MacPharlain, from the Gaelic prefix Mac, meaning "son of", and the personal name Parlan. The surname Mortan 'may have several meanings. It could be seen as a variant of the Scottish habitational name Morton, meaning from the farm near the moor. However, it is believed to be a surname of French origin, taken from the old French word morte meaning "''death" ''or ''"to die". Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Wendy7.jpg Wendy_7.jpg Wendy_02.png Wendy8.jpg Wendy.jpg Wendy9.jpg Wendy3.jpg Wendy5.jpg Wendy_03.png Wendy_6.jpg Wendy6.jpg Wendy4.jpg